Wireless devices, e.g., cellular based devices, are ubiquitous; and various types of communication can be facilitated with such devices. However, conventional wireless device technologies do not provide for effective voice call messaging within a threaded communication environment.
The above-described deficiencies of today's wireless communication technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.